The invention relates to an adjustable-height support particularly for rotary evaporators, comprising a base plate and a holder device for securing a glass unit and a drive unit or the like, the holder device being displaceable along a substantially vertical rod and being lockable thereon by an arresting means.
Supports of that kind, which are also referred to as quick-lift devices, can be used for example to hold an evaporator flask in a water bath. As the evaporation operation can only be stopped by rapidly lifting the flask out of the heating bath, it is desirable for the support to be quickly and easily adjusted. The support must also be capable of performing various pivotal movements in order on the one hand to be able to adjust the setting of the support to the respective dimensions of the glass unit and on the other hand to facilitate manipulation operation with the glass unit and the chemicals contained therein. Finally, besides a robust construction, it would also be desirable for the lifting and lowering movements of the support to be motorized as that permits automatic control of the evaporation operation by way of a timing circuit.